Blood of the Moon
by ShadedRogue
Summary: Only despair could be so deep. TsuzukixMuraki, random drabble.


**Pairings: **Tsuzuki/Muraki?

This was something I wrote about...I dunno...six months ago? I was originally going to use it as part of a longer story I was working on...but it didn't really turn out the way I wanted it in perspective to the story...and considering the story is barely even past the prologue I thought, 'why the hell not?'. I've done a fair amount of tweaking on it before I posted it but I'm still not sure if I like it. I dunno.

By the way, this entire thing was prompted by a little picture of Muraki and Tsuzuki that I found floating around my cluttered hard drive, so if anyone one wants it just message me or something. I like messages, it tells me someone bothered to read something. XDD

**Disclaimer: **I, oh unworthy poor feeble peasant of the fanfiction world, do not own Yami no Matsuei and it's gorgeousness of Muraki and Tsuzuki! -bows- I am not worthy, I am not worthy! -sigh- I need coffee.

* * *

"Tsuzuki." 

The man looked up at the source of the voice and felt surprise and shock make its way through his body as his mouth dropped open.

"M-muraki…?"

Muraki smiled that cold cruel smile that one would find charming… unless they knew what _really _lurked behind it. A smile Tsuzuki knew only all to well. "Dance with me, Tsuzuki."

He wanted to say something. He wanted to yell at him, tell him off, call him a murderer, but found that he couldn't gain control of his voice and could only be helplessly led on to the dance floor as Muraki gently pulled him by his wrist. He was mildly surprised that when Muraki started to effortlessly waltz to the music, that he followed along, just as gracefully, even though he was naturally clumsy when it came to dancing or anything else that involved coordination, for that matter.

Their eyes met and he couldn't look away even though he could feel the frigid intensity of his cool metallic gaze staring into his soul. Reading his thoughts, his desires…his fears.

_I know of your dreams…_

Tsuzuki shuddered when Muraki chuckled…such a low deep laugh. "Don't look so shocked." He whispered, lips nearly brushing the skin of his ear. Tsuzuki gasped.

Muraki backed away slightly, still holding Tsuzuki possessively around the waist and looked up. Above them, the skylight allowed for a clear view of the moon, which made Muraki's silver hair seem even lighter. The moon tonight, was full and as luminescent as possible. He blinked and suddenly it turned red, it was bleeding _-weeping_- It reminded him of all the times he had tried to commit suicide, the crimson liquid flowing from his pale wrists, dripping down to join the pool of it on the wooden floor.

_The blood pulsing in your ears. Crimson life draining from your undying body. Unable to die…You carry the blood of demons_..._ you are a monster._

He squeezed his eyes shut and felt himself collapse against the taller man, he was shaking and trembling all over; his heart was pounding fiercely in his chest. He wouldn't have been surprised if it burst from his chest and landed in the other man's open and willing hand, that smile still in place.

"Shh…" He felt cold fingers under his chin, pushing up gently to lift his head. He opened his eyes, once again feeling the coldness of those strange eyes seep into his soul. They were searching.

_What for? What do you want from me?_

..._Everything_...

He wanted to scream. Why couldn't he scream? He tried but all that came out was a soft whimper, he started to panic. What was happening to his body? His eyes darted desperately from left to right and back again, searching for help…for Tatsumi, Watari, Goushoushin, anyone. Where were they? The rule for Shinigami was to always travel in pairs and since Hisoka was missing someone had to fill in…but there was no one else there.

_What did you do to them?_

_Nothing but a burden_...

He tried to push Muraki away, tried to break the eye contact, but the doctor's hellish gaze held him in place. "You're all alone, Tsuzuki." Muraki murmured, sensing the distressed angel's thoughts. "No one can save you now...and no one will."

Tsuzuki felt the familiar feeling of isolation creeping up on him...he felt it's cold embrace.

_Nothing but a burden_...

Muraki smiled, revealing perfect white, little teeth and pulled him towards him. "Kiss me," he said. Such a deadly whisper for such a deadly man. Tsuzuki's eyes widened even more, if that was even possible. What scared him even more was that he found himself obeying him, even though his mind screamed for him not to. It told him to kick and scream and run away, but his body had other plans. He drew nearer to Muraki, pressing closer against his body as his lips met the doctor's.

_Lips of poison_...

He felt the overwhelming surge of power flow through his body as soon as their lips had touched and he realized, with vague amusement, that Muraki was trying to possess -_your dreams belong to me-_ him, and this final move would give him unrestricted mastery of his body... maybe even his mind. Hisoka had always said that he was weak minded.

_You're mine now…_

The contact was finally broken and Tsuzuki found himself drained. His legs, no longer capable of holding up his body, gave away, but Muraki held him close. _I won't let you _goHis mind was becoming unfocussed and incoherent he tried to think, to find a way out, but Muraki's chanting voice entered his mind. The rich, cultured voice was telling him to give up, let go, and he couldn't help but feel tempted to do so.

He needed to fight, he needed to find Hisoka before anymore harm could come to him.

_I'd worry about myself if I were you, my beloved._

_Give in, let go. Give in, let go. You know you want to, Tsuzuki. Give in to me…Surrender to _me.

Giving one last look around the room, he hoped someone would notice that something was terribly wrong. The air was so oppressive, how could they not? But no one had, they were all dancing around them and indulging in their little festivities as if they were invisible.

_Maybe they were. _He managed sardonically.

A high pitched ringing sounded in his ears, echoing and reverberating off his skull. He writhed and turned in agony. There was a final surge of immense power that wracked his body and attacked his nerves, setting them on fire as it went. "No!" He let out a muffled scream into Muraki's white trenchcoat before his mind seemed to shut down and he could think no more.

_This is where the fun begins…

* * *

_

REVIEW ME!! I will love you with squishy goodness!! -sets up a cookie bar who all those who press the review button- 


End file.
